


Nozomi Pees

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Omorashii, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Nozomi pees.





	Nozomi Pees

Oh, why did Nozomi have to drink so much tea?

And then not use the bathroom before she left work? 

Now that she’s standing here in the extremely crowded train, waiting for her stop, she’s extremely regretting not having gone to the bathroom before she left work. It wasn’t like she had a choice though! She barely caught the train, if she had been just a few seconds slow, she would have had to wait for the next one an hour later! But now…

Nope, the best thing she can do now is to not think about it. If Nozomi just keeps her mind off of that thing, she can hold out longer. Her stop isn’t too far away, just about fifteen more minutes. And then she’ll just has to walk for another twenty minutes, and then she’ll be home. 

Wait no, thinking about it like that is making it more difficult to hold it in. Of course she’s not just gonna walk like normal, she’s going to speed walk. Not run, no, she can’t run in heels like this. She’s going to have to speed walk. And if she does that, she can probably get home in fifteen minutes.

That’s right, she only has thirty minutes left before she can make it home, and make it to the bathroom. Yeah. She can hold out for that long. It’s not the worst she’s been through. Yeah, it’s not too bad-

Gahh, who is slurping their drink so loudly on the train!? Oh no, this is really making her squirm, this isn’t good. Nozomi nervously rubs her pantyhosed thighs together, trying not to let the pressure in her lower abdomen get to her.

Just eight minutes now.

This is so bad. The guy stopped now, but still. Nozomi really REALLY needs to pee. And she can’t possibly do that here! Not in public! And besides, she’s wearing her office clothes, along with pantyhose, and if she wets herself in these… 

No! She can’t! She has to hold it in no matter what! Ugh, it’s so hard not to do it without seeming really weird either, but at this point, Nozomi can’t really pay any attention to the looks she’s getting from the people around her…

Two minutes now.

Almost there, almost there… she’ll be off the train soon…

Gaaahh, Nozomi has to squeeze so much if she wants to keep it in, it’s getting so difficult to keep it in, and she swears it’s going to start leaking out at any…

Oh! This is her stop! Nozomi quickly gets off the train and instantly starts walking as quickly as she can. Out the station, onto the sidewalk, and on her way home. It isn’t that far away. She should be fine. Yeah. She’ll be in the bathroom in no time. She can make this.

Eek!

Nozomi was going so fast that she didn’t check before she crossed the road, and a car screeches to a stop before honking loudly at her. She quickly apologizes and continues on her way.

Getting a fright like that… gahh! Nozomi is fairly certainly that that made her leak a little bit! But it’s fine, it’s fine, it’s just a bit, she’ll still be able to make it home fine. She just… really really needs to hurry…! Or else, she’s going to…

Right there! Her home is in sight! She can make it! She’s going to be fine!

Nozomi practically runs, or as much as she’s able to in heels, up to her door, and quickly unslings her purse from her shoulder, fumbling for her keys. She’s home, she’s home, she just needs to get in, and get to the bathroom before-

...Oh no…

As she feels a warm spreading in her crotch, Nozomi freezes. She’s too late. As much as she tries to hold back, she just… can’t. She’s been holding too much in for too long, that her bladder just… 

The uncomfortable warmth soaks up her panties, her skirt, spreads down her pantyhose, flows down her legs, pooling on the ground beneath her, some even getting into her heels… So much of it too, and she just can’t stop herself, she can’t stop the embarrassment from flowing down her legs…

It keeps going on for so long too, or at least it seems so. For a solid one or two minutes, Nozomi just stands there, emptying her bladder, having given up on trying to make it to the bathroom. She just lets herself finish, pissing into her pantyhose, until the stream finally ends, leaving her crotch and her legs feeling awfully chilly as a cold breeze blows by. 

Nozomi sniffles, and finally retrieves her keys from her purse to unlock her front door. She’s left such a huge mess behind, such an enormous pool beneath her… at least no one saw her like this. But nevertheless, the embarrassment of it all, just… 

She sighs, her cheeks flushed, and steps inside, closing the door behind her. Nozomi is going to have a lot to clean up.


End file.
